Love always finds its way
by nadine02
Summary: This is an Ezria fan fiction. It is my version of what will happened after the latest episode "FrAmed"
1. Chapter 1 - The morning after

**This is my very first fan fiction, so please be gentle with me ;-)**

 **And please take into mind that English is not my first language.**

Aria woke up, screaming. Once again she had had the same nightmare. She dreamt she was back in the dollhouse with the manipulating son of a bitch, they knew as –A.

Somehow she couldn't escape the horror that had happened to her and her friends. She tried everything, sleeping pills, therapy, once she even had her mom read her a bedtime story. Bu nothing helped. She always ended up waking up in a scream and never being able to go back to sleep. On the bright side though got some beautiful pictures at dawn, just when the lights were perfect.

But not today, today she wanted to crawl back under the sheets and forget all about the embarrassing moment at showcase yesterday. Did she really ask Ezra to the prom? Com on the guy is in his twenties. Of course he doesn't want to take a teenager to her high school prom. And if you added in the fact that he used to teach at the very same high school, she couldn't even begin to imagine what crazy idea had gotten her to ask him in the first place. This wasn't even all of it. He even brought a date yesterday. TO HER SHOW CASE. She couldn't remember her name, but she didn't have to – She already hated her.

"BIP-BIP" Aria's phone awoke her from her embarrassing daydream about the night before. She rummaged through her bed trying to find it buried beneath all her blankets and pillows. She regretted finding it, as soon as she saw who texted her. Ezra's name popped up on her screen. She threw the phone back between the sheets without opening the text. She couldn't deal with him right now.  
The nightmare combined with the Ezra text made her lose all hope of even little light slumber, so she might as well get out of bed and start her day. As always her day starts in the kitchen at the coffee maker. Once she had poured her first cup Aria sat down at the kitchen table.

While in deep thought something catches Aria's eyes. A person was trying to sneak unnoticed by the kitchen doorway. Aria hurried from her place at the table, while debating whether to hide or confront the sneaking figure. The adrenaline kicked in and Aria chose confrontation. She ran out and caught the person just before the person reached the door.

"Mona?" Aria said with surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here at this hour? Have you been here all night?" Once Mona found her voice she explained, that she had spent the night in Mike's. Aria couldn't help but smile. She was so happy that Mona and Mike had found their way back together. Mike deserved to finally be happy and Aria knew that Mona did that for him. With a smile on face, Aria encouraged Mona to get out of the house before her parents woke and started asking questions.

With Mona gone Aria decided to be brave once again and went to her room to collect her phone.

 _"_ _Hi Aria! I hope I don't wake you – I know it is early. I was hoping that we could talk later today. Please text me back -E"_

Aria texted back that she was awake and would be able to meet him in 30 minutes at the brew. Aria thought it might be better to meet at a neutral place, rather than at his apartment.  
Aria hurried getting ready not waiting for his reply and was soon out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - The prom date

Chapter 2 – The prom date

Aria hesitated just before opening the door to The Brew. She didn't know what to expecting from this meeting. Ezra's text didn't give much away – It only told her that he wanted to talk to her. She just hoped it wasn't the embarrassing "Why did you ask me to your high school prom" –talk. She couldn't handle reliving that moment again.

 _Come on, Aria._ She thought. _It's only Ezra. The guy has seen you naked for God's sake. How more embarrassing does it get?_

Aria pushed the door open and was soon hit by the soothing smell of books and coffee. Ezra was actually quite brilliant for coming up with the idea to this place. A bookstore and a coffee shop under the same roof – What's not to like?

Aria couldn't spot Ezra anywhere. He was probably running late or maybe he was in his office. Aria didn't want to intrude in his office, so she ordered at cup of coffee and sat down in the sofa near the door. This way would spot her as soon as he enters from the street or coming out of his office.

"BIP-BIP" Aria pulled her phone out of her to see who had texted her. Hanna's name popped up on her screen.

 _MAJOR WARDROBE CRISIS – NEED ASSISTANCE ASAP!_ Knowing about Hanna habit of over dramatizing, Aria laughed as she answered the text, saying she would there soon.

While texting the door gave away that somebody entered. Aria look up and recognized the very familiar brown hair. Their eyes locked. Aria smiled at him and he returned the gesture. He ordered a coffee and made his way toward Aria. 

"Hi" Ezra said as he sat down and placed his coffee on the table in front of him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Aria asked.

"It's about last night. I want to apologize for bringing a date. I wasn't thinking straight. It was your big night. I know we're not together anymore, but I also know how much it can hurt to see your ex with somebody else. I hope I didn't ruin your evening."

"Well, -A kind of took care of that part by showing those photos of us in the dollhouse."

"Yeah that was really creepy seeing you guys like that. You look like corpses waiting for the autopsy."

"Yeah try living through it." Aria said in a whisper. Just the memory of waking up to that in the dollhouse was giving her goose bumps.

"There is another thing I need to talk to you about. It's about the prom thing"

 _Oh God. Here we go,_ Aria thought while figuring out the easiest escape route.

"What about it? I know it was stupid of me to even ask. It's the school where you used to teach and you are a lot older than the other prom guest. I totally understand why you said no." Aria babbled out in a hurry saving him from humiliating her.

"Oh okay. But what wanted to say was that I changed my mind. I would love to take you to your prom. That way I will also be there to protect you. After last night who knows what A will come up with next."

Aria sat speechless. He changed his mind? Then for the first time since she entered The Brew she felt relax. There was no humiliation or embarrassment. She smiled.

"Wow that's great! I really couldn't see myself going with anybody else, so after last night I pretty much decided to skip the whole thing. You just saved my prom!"

"Happy to help." Ezra smiles back.

"We don't have to do anything big. We can just meet at the school, if you would like that. It up to you."

"I will pick you up at your house around 7. Does that sound fine with you?"

"That sounds great." Aria couldn't help but smile.

20 minutes later Aria found herself sitting on Hanna's bed with the rest of the girls covered in cloths. Hanna had tried almost every dress in the closet and still didn't know what to where to prom. She had bought about 10 dresses for the event but now nothing suited her taste. No matter how much the girls applauded the outfit Hanna still found faults.

"How about we return the dresses you don't like and find you a new one?" I will go with you. Since I now have a date I finally have a reason to buy a dress" Aria said to the surprise of the rest of the girls.

"Who's your date? And please don't say Andrew or Noel Kahn!" Spencer said.

"Ew no! It's Ezra"

"EZRA?" The girls said at the same time.

"Ezra, your EX? Emphasis on the EX!" Hanna said when the shock had past.

"Yeah. I asked and he accepted. It's no big deal. We're going as friends." Aria said as if it really was no big deal, but the truth was that it was a huge deal and Aria looked forward to finally have a date with Ezra again.

After the shock had past they all drove to the only dress shop in town to look for dress for Aria and Hanna. Spencer and Emily had already found their dresses.

 **So this was chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. In the next chapter I'm gonna post my theory about A and how they reveal his identity. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Prom(ise)

**Here comes chapter 3.I am so excited to share my -A theory with you. It is my very own. I didn't steal it from anyone ;-)**

 **Btw I know nothing about proms, only what I've seen in TV-shows. So this is my version of the prom. (Don't judge me, I'm Danish ;-) )**

Aria turned in front of the mirror. She was admiring her dress. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a white maxi dress with an embellished waist, thigh split and a low back. It was sexy, without being over the top. Even wearing her 3-inch stilettoes the dress still had to be retailored to fit her height.

She was almost done getting ready. All she needed was to apply her mascara and she was done. Her hair had been easy, being to short to do anything; she just curled it a bit and left it like that. For her make up she had done dark cat eyes as a contrast to her white dress.

She was finishing applying her mascara when her mom called from downstairs telling her that Ezra had arrived.

She gathered up her belonging and put them in her new black clutch and went downstairs to greet her prom date.

As she descended the stairs she could see Ezra standing at bottom. His eyes and mouth were wide open in admiration at least that what Aria hoped.

"Wow! You look stunning" Ezra said when Aria stood next to him. Aria blushed slightly under her makeup.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Aria said while she looked him up and down. He was wearing a classic black suit with a black-with-white-dots bowtie. It was almost like he knew about her black and white theme.

As if he had read her thoughts he said: "I asked your mother about your dress, so that I could find a matching corsage." He too out the box he was holding behind his back lifted the lid. Underneath laid a beautiful corsage that consisted mostly of white roses. Tying it all together was a black ribbon. Next to her corsage laid a watching smaller flower for Ezra.

"It's absolutely beautiful, but didn't have to do that" Aria said as Ezra took the corsage out of the box and placed it on her wrist.

" Of course I had too – No prom with this. Lets get going"

….

Arriving at the school Aria and Ezra received looks that were all but comforting. They heard people talking in the corners, clearly discussing Aria's choice of prom date. Aria didn't care. She was here with the only person she wanted to go with.

Ezra took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Once there he pulled her close and started dancing. It was a slow song. She missed being this close to him. She could smell his cologne and God she missed his smell, it so comforting. Being close to him she thought about their past together. How they used to spend time in his apartment, curl up on the sofa while watching old movies. The flash back brought a lump to her throat and she scooted closer to Ezra. It wasn't until now she realized how much she really missed him.

With all these feelings coming to the surface Aria needed space and she moved away from Ezra hold.

"I need something to drink," She said as an apology.

"I'll get us some punch. Just go wait over there." Ezra said as he pointed through the auditorium.

They both moved of the dance floor in opposite directions.

"BIP-BIP" Her phone pulled her out of her thoughts. Aria open her clutch and searched for her phone to check who was texting her

 _Lets play hide and seek. I'll hide – You'll seek – A_

Aria looked around trying to spot the other girls. She found Emily, Spencer and Hanna standing close together and judging by the look on their faces they had received the same text.

Aria moved over to the girls. Hanna was the first to talk.

"-A is at OUR prom. Don't we get a single high school experience without that S-O-B's interfering? I can't believe this!" Hanna was angry and she didn't hold back.

"I say we go looking for him!" Emily continued.

"I agree, lets make an end to this nightmare once and for all." Spencer said with the anger showing in her face and voice.

They split into two pairs. They agree to text each other when they got close to catching –A. Aria went with Hanna. They didn't really knew where to look, so they started looking through different classroom. Half way through the hallway they ran into Spencer and Emily. _Maybe they should have discussed which routes they took_ , Aria thought to herself.

Now that they were together again they decided to go all together. The continued down the hall. They reached Ezra's old classroom and saw a pair of black cloves on the floor and the door was slightly open. That was odd considering they classrooms used to be locked during school events.

"I am texting Toby telling him to bring the guys to this room." Spencer took out her phone and started texting her boyfriend.

"I am going in." Hanna announced. She moved quickly towards the door. The other girls tried to stop her, saying she should wait for the guys to arrive. Hanna didn't care. She just wanted the nightmare to be over.

Not wanting her to go in alone, Aria, Emily and Spencer followed her inside the classroom.

Alison was already standing their looking at something none of them could see from door. As they moved into the room, figure came out from the corner. The person was wearing black pants and hoodie. Underneath the hoodie a mask could be seen.

-A slowly removed his mask and hoodie in the same movement. The girl watched in silence and all of them holding their breaths.

"Jason?" All the girls yelled at the same time.

"H-h-how, w-w-why?" Alison stammered with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted revenge on behalf of my twin brother Charles. A few years ago I found a photo of me and another boy in mom's purse. I suddenly remembered about a boy that I used to play with. I questioned mom without telling her that I found the picture. She told me the boy I remember was my imaginary friend that I would talk about all the time. I knew this was a lie, so I began doing my own research. I looked all over the house and found more photos of another boy. On the back of one of the photos Charles' name was written next to mine. I also found Charles medical records from Radley. The records stated that Charles had been admitted because he kept putting Alison in danger. The records also said that Radley was the place where Charles committed suicide. When I read this I got so mad. I decided to revenge the brother I never got to know thanks to you, Alison!"

All the girls were in shocked. None of them ever suspected Jason. He always pretended to be surprise when the girls discovered more about this Charles person.

Jason continued his story; "When Mona was caught I saw my chance to do some payback. I stole the game from her and included her in my revenge. I recruited different persons in my game. Some of your friends even helped me in my game. Even you, Spencer. You joined my game. I had great powers and none of you knew."

"You did this to all of us? And the only person you really wanted to harm was Alison!" Aria said with tears in her eyes. Jason had put them all trough hell. She couldn't believe it.

From behind the guy slowly gathered around the girls. Each guy behind his prom date. Emily and Alison, who hadn't brought dates, gathered close together and laid arms around each other.

Aria felt Ezra's arm cupping her shoulder protecting. Aria finally felt safe. Like she always did in his presence.

Toby was the first person to speak up. "We called the police. They are on their way. You are not getting away this time!" Aria could hear the anger in his voice and it was scary her. She moved closer in Ezra's arm and Ezra squeezed her shoulder.

"Like I care. I finally got my revenge. I drove all of you crazy. Neither of you guys had a life while I was playing my little game. Just like my brother never had."

Neither of the girls knew what to say. They all just watch him with open eyes and mouth.

In the same moment the police stormed the room. They all had their guns pointed towards Jason. Jason fell on his knees with his hand behind his head. One officer pushed Jason to the ground and another cuffed. They dragged him to his feet and walk him out the room.

On his out Aria noticed a smile playing on Jason's face.

The girls followed behind and watched Jason get placed in the police car and drove away.

Aria could finally feel a huge weight being lifted of her shoulder and just being glancing at the other girls, she knew they felt it too.

The girls looked at each other and all knew the each needed some time alone to process what they just witnessed. They agreed to call it a night and all left for their own houses.

Despite Aria's protests, Ezra insisted on driving her home and Aria agreed because she didn't really want to walk home in her stilettoes.

They got into car and drove away in silence. Aria was in deep thought so she barely noticed when Ezra pulled the car to a stop by the side of the road.

"I can't believe it is finally over." Ezra broke the silence and Aria's thought.

"No me neither" Aria replied. " We're free. No more looking over our shoulder or being afraid of our own text messages. We can finally start living again. " Aria said without even thinking. She just had to get it of her chest and she Ezra would listen even though they weren't together.

"Yeah and no need for a bodyguard anymore." Ezra said with a tiny smile, referring to his own "job" that evening.

"You are probably right." Aria said with a slight disappointment in her voice. She didn't have an excuse anymore for needing Ezra around. The thought was kind of making her sad.

Was she actually being sad about revealing A's identity? Wow that was one feeling she didn't expect feeling tonight.

"Aria, I know we are not together anymore. But I promise you I will always be there for you. No matter what!" Ezra said while looking deep into Aria's eyes.

Aria felt herself flush and was suddenly glad that there was almost no light in the car. Aria once again found herself debating the feelings she had felt all evening.

The silence fell once again in the car and Aria was studying Ezra's face trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Suddenly Aria open mouth and began blabbering out the thoughts that had whirled around in her head all evening.

"I think us ending our relationship the way we did was a huge mistake. I know what I said about being single when I go of to college. All I could think about tonight was how much I miss spending time with you. You were once the person I could confide in and always get an honest answer from. I didn't tell what I wanted to hear. You told me the truth. I miss that. I miss our evenings on the couch watching old movies. But most of all I miss you. Your wit, your laugh and your love. I don't care about being single in college! I care about you!"

 _OMG! Had she rambled all of thoughts out? When did she learn to think before she spoke?_ If it was even possible, Aria felt her face redden even more.

She looked away from Ezra's intense stare. She was too embarrassed to even look at him.

Aria felt Ezra's movement before she saw it. She felt him twist in his seat and reached out for her. Aria felt his fingers on her chin, dragging her face and stare back to him.

"I miss you too" was all he said before he leaned and connected their lips for the first time in what felt like forever.

 **WOW this chapter became long. I didn't know where to stop it. So you got all of it. I like very much how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys liked it too. I am dying to hear what you thought about my –A theory. So please review to let me know.**


End file.
